volviendome a enamorar
by Melanny
Summary: Matthew acaba de terminar una relación amorosa y Alfred con temor a que vuelva a hacer lo mismo le prohíbe volver a enamorarse. ¿Qué sucederá cuando Matthew se fije en Arthur?


**Este es otro one-shot que lo corregí en un día, me gusto mucho sobre todo porque es mi 2da pareja favorita ** **

**P.D: primero escribo mis historias como sea y en donde sea —ahora entiende porque se le perdieron muchas— y luego cuando tengo tiempo las arreglo para que sea legible—al menos eso piensa(?)—**

**Disclaimer: Hetalia no me pertenece Q_Q pero en mi mundo de imaginación y mucho yaoi, Hetalia es mío—al parecer sigue soñando—**

**No los molesto más, lean y disfruten, nos leemos abajito :3**

* * *

**Volviéndome a enamorar**

Algún tiempo atrás…

Llagué a casa y mi hermano me miraba con mucha ira desde la cocina, él me estaba mirando directamente, realmente daba mucho miedo y yo sin hacerle caso dejé mi mochila y mi abrigo en la entrada, estaba dispuesto a pasar a mi habitación, pero Alfred me llamó.

—Matthew basta—habló en un tono monótono—

—No me puedes obligar a hacer esto—respondí quedándome parado frente a las escaleras con la cabeza gacha—

— ¡Claro que puedo, soy tu hermano mayor!—ingresó a la habitación donde estaba—

— ¿Hermano mayor?— me gire para reírme en su cara—no me hagas reír Alfred, el hecho de que hayas nacido minutos antes que yo, no te da el derecho de ser el mayor—critique—

— ¡Si me da el derecho!—levantó la voz—además no discutas sobre eso, que ese no es el verdadero problema.

— ¡Ya basta! —Lo miré molesto— acabo de terminar una relación y luego tú me vienes aquí a prohibir que no me enamore de nuevo, ¡eso es absurdo! ¿Quien en su patética vida le prohíbe a su hermano no volver a enamorarse?, Alfred estamos en el siglo XXI, entiendes XXI, la vida ha cambiado, ya no es como antes…. —me giré en dirección a las escaleras— NO CUMPLIRÉ TU PATETICA ORDEN ALFRED—sentencié comenzando a subir hacia mi habitación—

— ¡Matt espera!—Alfred me cogió del brazo impidiendo que ingrese a mi habitación—tú sabes muy bien, que no estabas enamorado de ese chico albino, ¡ADMITELO!—me apretó el brazo— no me mientas, te conozco perfectamente…

—Si dices conocerme realmente bien, ¿entonces no tendrías ya la respuesta clara en tu cabeza?—de un solo tirón me solté del agarre e ingresé a mi habitación cerrando la puerta de golpe—

—Escúchame bien Matthew Williams…—al parecer le estaba hablando a la puerta de mi habitación—si te vuelvo a ver jugando con los sentimientos de algún otro chico, yo juró que te meto en un internado hasta que aprendas la lección, ¿me escuchaste?—toco suavemente la puerta— ¡TU NO TE VUELVES A ENAMORAR HASTA QUE APRENDAS A NO JUGAR CON LOS SENTIMIENTOS DE LAS PERSONAS!—al parecer se enojo porque no le respondí—

—Te odio Alfred F. Jones—grité con todas mis fuerzas desde mi habitación—

Después de haber dicho eso comencé a llorar, no odio a Alfred, es mi hermano, además el con su esfuerzo me paga la escuela, él dejo de estudiar para que yo tenga una educación privilegiada, pero ese no es el punto, Alfred no me puede prohibir enamorarme de alguien, es absurdo además de patético, el hecho de que yo haya jugado con los sentimientos del chico albino ese, no significa que haya vuelto obsesivo y que lo vaya a hacer una y otra y otra vez; a decir verdad, ese chico albino me llego a gustar algo, o creo que solo fue porque me daba todo lo que yo le pedía, lo tenía comiendo de la palma de mi mano.

Tiempo presente…

Casa de Alfred y Matthew.

—Matthew es hora de ir a la escuela, ¡baja ya!—grito mi hermano desde la cocina—

—Que ya voy te dije—refunfuñe bajando las escaleras—

—Apúrate que llegaré tarde al trabajo—volvió a gritar—

—Ok, ok, ahí le voy…—comenté con desgano ingresando a la cocina—

— ¡Shit, Mira la hora que es, ya me hice tarde!—apurado mi hermano, cogió su abrigo de la silla y corrió hasta la entrada de la casa—Matt se bueno en la escuela, te estaré vigilando…

—Como me vas a vigilar si estas en el trabajo—respondí molesto, ya me habían arruinado el desayuno—

—Tengo mis contactos hermano—sonrío y luego se marcho—

—Idiota —susurré una vez que ya se había ido—

* * *

En el autobús

Andaba distraído, mirando por la ventana a las personas que salían a trabajar o a jóvenes que iban a la escuela, mi compañero de asiento andaba distraído y contento con su videojuego portátil, _"otro día aburrido"_—pensé dando un largo suspiro.

De pronto el autobús se paro en mitad de la cuadra, miré hacia atrás por la ventana y solo habían pasado 5 cuadras desde el paradero donde yo había subido; luego ante la curiosidad, dirigí mi mirada al frente y observé a un chico de pelo rubio, ojos verdes, cejas gruesas y piel blanca; me quede mirándolo anonadada mente mientras el chofer le decía algunas cosas sobre el paradero, _"genial estamos cerca de finalizar el año escolar y yo recién me percato de su presencia, ¡que tonto soy!"_, eso fue lo único que paso por mi mente mientras aquel chico se acercaba hacía mi, pude comenzar a sentir mis mejillas arder, de un momento a otro él giro su cabeza en dirección hacia mí, cruzamos miradas por unos segundos, yo, avergonzado, volví a dirigir mi vista hacía la ventana, no quería que se diera cuenta que me gustaba, _"!pero en qué rayos estas pensando Matthew, TU NO TE PUEDES ENAMORAR!"_—pensé golpeando mi cabeza contra el vidrio del autobús.

Al día siguiente en el autobús…

¡Genial! Nadie se ha sentado a mi lado y yo tampoco me he sentado al lado de alguien, por lo tanto ese chico se sentará a mi lado y tendrá el privilegio de conocerme.

—Adelante…—respondió el chofer cerrando la puerta—

Y ahí estaba él, dirigiéndose hacia mí, mi corazón latía a mil por hora, en ese momento pensé _"¡Al diablo mi hermano, él me gustaba y punto!"_, e inesperadamente, ese chico paso de frente, _"¡Pero qué rayos!..."_, él se sentó atrás junto a un japonés que le sonreía y se sonrojaba demasiado a mi parecer, miré a la "pareja" con mucha molestia, él no se había sentado a mi lado solo por preferir a ese japonés, eso no era justo, tenía que actuar ya o sino ese japonés me lo quitaría.

Después de la escuela…

—Mmm…Hola—me acerqué a él— ¿te puedo acompañar?—pregunté tímidamente—

— ¿Mhn?… ¿Me hablas a mí?—se señaló—

—Sí—reí suavemente— te hablo a ti.

— ¡oh! Entonces mucho gusto—extendió su mano— soy Arthur Kirkland… ¿y tú eres?

—Soy Matthew, Matthew Williams—estreché su mano caliente—

—Mucho gusto en conocerte Matthew—me sonrío—

Después de nuestra presentación, ya tenía el 50% asegurado para mí; en el paradero, nos quedamos hablando acerca de nuestras familias, nuestros gustos y nuestras amistades, todo fue tan perfecto que no nos dimos cuenta que el autobús nunca llegó a recogernos. Nos fuimos caminando juntos, charlando sobre los exámenes finales que ya se acercaban y además de eso le comenté que me mandaría a un internado al acabar el año, no le dije los motivos y el tampoco me pregunto, así que creo yo, que vamos llevando una buena relación de amistad hasta ahora, ¡y en poco tiempo!

* * *

Varios días después…

En el autobús

Hoy en la mañana peleé con mi hermano, todo por Arthur, de algún modo nos espiaba durante las salidas, no me importa si me grita, me castiga, me hace de todo, yo quiero estar al lado de Arthur, además yo no tengo una relación formal con Arthur, solo es amistad, así que defenderé mi amistas con Arthur aunque mi hermano no piense lo mismo.

Arthur, durante los últimos días me ha hecho reír siempre, a las horas de salida claro está, ya que mientras estamos en el autobús somos como dos extraños, eso lo pude comprobar cuando yo todos los días reservaba el asiento al lado mío pero él pasaba de frente y ni me miraba, yo le pregunté cual era su problema y él me dijo que prefería salir conmigo al terminar la escuela ya que así teníamos mucho tiempo para charlar, ¡se imaginan! ¡Él prefería estar conmigo!, se que ya faltaban unos cuantos días para terminar la escuela, pero, _"¿cómo conquistarlo en unos cuantos días? O ¿Cómo podré robarle un beso?"_-pensé, muy rápidamente esas preguntas desaparecieron de mi mente, ya que Arthur subió al autobús y comenzó a caminar al fondo, lo miré fijamente y él también hizo lo mismo, se notaba a simple vista que había una conexión especial entre ambos.

Último día de clases…

Este último día de clases fue toda una revolución, todos estaban emocionados porque las clases ya se acababan, yo simplemente estaba feliz por volver a ver a Arthur y acabar la escuela con mucha alegría, el estar al lado de Arthur me hacía bien, me demostró que él no era de las personas que te conquistan con regalitos o cosas así, sin que dialogaba, te decía bonitas palabras para alentarte, te hacía reír e incluso hacía tonterías en medio de la calle, realmente me había enamorado de él y lo mejor de todo es que últimamente ya no había recibido regaños por parte de mi hermano, lo que significaba que él había dejado de espiarme.

—Hola Arthur—corrí hasta el paradero de siempre— ¿qué tal te fue?

—Hey Matt, muy bien, al fin podre relajarme—sonreía ampliamente mientras estiraba los brazos—

—Eso es muy bueno—sonreí— ¡Hey Arthur!—era ahora o nunca—

— ¿Si Matt, qué sucede?—me miró fijamente—

Pude comenzar a sentir como los nervios se apoderaban de todo mi cuerpo, no podía decírselo, pero luego me vino a la mente de que me iban a mandar a un internado y que no lo volvería a ver nunca más así que no sería mala idea besarlo, pero luego me contradije con mis nervios, no podía hacerlo, mi mente en un intento de autoayuda me dijo _"¡Vamos Matthew, es tu única oportunidad, no lo volverás a ver nunca, solo hazlo y ya, es así de fácil, ya has besado antes, no es tan difícil!"_. Sin decir nada, mire a ambos lados, no había nadie, era el momento único y perfecto en toda mi joven vida, luego lo miré fijamente a los ojos y me fui acercando lentamente a sus labios hasta que llegó un momento donde pude conectar mis labios con los suyos, era un momento realmente esperado, él correspondió un poco dudoso, pero luego con mucha normalidad, estaba seguro de que era como besar a un ángel caído del cielo, te sientes libre, sientes que lo puedes todo; sus labios son calientes, suaves, a la perfección, lástima que se acabó rápido, lo miré fijamente aun estando cerca a su rostro, estaba completamente sonrojado.

—A-Arthur…estoy enamorado de ti—susurré—

El no dijo nada, no lo culpo, detrás del hombro de Arthur noté a mi hermano acercándose hacía mi, su mirada era de pura ira, me asusté y me separe abruptamente de Arthur empujándolo en el acto.

— ¡Matthew Williams que te he dicho acerca de esto!—gritó—vámonos a casa ¡AHORA!

—Está bien…—respondí triste pero a la vez contento de lo que había hecho—

Alfred como es muy fuerte, me cargo y me puso en su hombro derecho como si de un saco se tratase, Arthur por otra parte se había quedado estático, no había dicho ninguna palabra, sabía que no lo volvería a ver nunca más y esta vez estaba 100% asegurado; mientras mi hermano me llevaba yo levanté mi mano como forma de despedida, él me miraba fijamente mientras estaba parado, le susurre un claro "te amo", él también hizo lo mismo y me dijo algo que no alcancé a escucharlo pero si descifrarlo "yo también te amo". Él era mi primer gran amor y mi hermano me tuvo que alejar de él, no era para nada justo.

Nunca olvidaré a Arthur Kirkland, mi primer amor, el que me enseño el verdadero significado del amor, me enamoré de él dándome cuenta que las cosas materiales no son necesarias para conquistar a alguien, sino que hay otras formas mejores; a pesar de parecer completos extraños por la mañana, dentro de nosotros existía ese mutuo sentimiento de atracción, ese sentimiento que fue creciendo poco a poco y que se concreto con un dulce beso de amor verdadero.

¡FIN!

* * *

**asdfghjklñ Adorable ** moriré, eso me sucedió a mí o algo parecido.**

**Espero les haya gustado y para aclarar, no tengo nada en contra del PRUCAN o del ASAKIKU. **

**Sean muy feliz y sueñen yaoi!—huye en su nube voladora—**

**Reviews?**


End file.
